


Love and Sacrifice

by PathoftheRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Grief, Hope, Other, Post-Canon, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathoftheRaven/pseuds/PathoftheRaven
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Hera moving past Kanan’s death and Ezra’s disappearence in the months before Jacen is born





	Love and Sacrifice

It would happen at strange times. Hera would be watching a holovid and someone would say something similar to one of his names, and she would feel her eyes grow hot. She would be flying the Ghost and accidentally turn to talk to him in the co-pilot seat. She would walk past his room and feel an urge to go inside even though she knew he was gone. But most of all, it would happen when she reached down and felt the child growing inside of her. A living reminder of Kanan that she carried within her. 

She already had an immense love for the child, but that wouldn’t stop her from breaking down when she thought no one was looking, when it was just the two of them and the quickly-fading memory of her love. 

She was having trouble remembering what his face looked like, the exact shape of his mouth when he smiled. And she could no longer feel him. In the days after, it was like he was a presence next to her, but not fully there. Now, she couldn’t feel anything. 

Sometimes, she thought that she could feel a part of Ezra, perhaps a side effect of carrying a force-sensitive child within her. But she could never be sure. All it did was keep her hopeful. Somehow, somewhere, Ezra was alive. And maybe, just maybe, the child she carried could one day bring her brave, selfless boy back to her. 

Maybe her child would become his father in the way he smiled or spoke or acted. One day, Hera would have to tell him the stories of his father, and what happened to him. But until then, Hera was just left with the lingering memories and the ghosts of tears. All she could do was give with as much love as she could to her remaining kids, and her soon-to-be-born Jacen. All she could do was fight for the cause Kanan and Ezra sacrificed themselves for. All she could do was hope that, with her help, the galaxy would become a better place for everyone, and that no one else would have to live with the sacrifice of their loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Have a great rest of your day! :)


End file.
